Sisterly' Advice
by Silent Seraphim
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo have a short heart to heart about Touya. Written for the Tsukimine Shrine LJ challenge. One-Shot.


Ok… I _promised_ Tamchronin that I'd start writing challenge fics. So, here I am, with my little debut to the Tsukimine Shrine challenge world. Like it, hate it, whatever, just give me an opinion. I'm more than willing to be acceptant of anything anyone's willing to sling at me, just because I'm the kind of person that learns a lot when people are brutally honest.

**Topic:** Communication  
**Genre:** Any  
**Canon:** Yes  
**Rating:** G-PG  
**Length:** 500-1000 words (Or more, if you *really* want to...)  
**Special Requirements:** Pick two characters. Only two. No more, no less. Those two characters will interact...reveal some hidden truth or work together to make some discovery...but you have a choice to make. You can either write only dialogue, or none.

**Time Limit:**_ Three Days_

^_____^;; here goes. I'm taking the plunge!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Touya-baka…"

"What's the matter now?"

"Ugh… Touya's being a jerk, as usual. I AM NOT COMING DOWNSTAIRS NII-CHAN! Leave me alone! I'm hanging out with Tomoyo… I AM NOT TALKING TO SYAORAN, AND HE ISN'T A BRAT!"

"Heh…Sibling rivalry at it's best."

"Onii-chan is so mean! I love him but he can be such a pain."

"Sakura-chan… "

"What?"

"Did it ever occur to you that your brother is just picking on you because he loves you?"

"No. It didn't… the only thing that's ever occurred to me when he teases me, is that he's being his normal self. Even after everything that's happened… you might think that he'd give me a break once in a while."

"Sakura… take it from someone who doesn't have anyone but bodyguards and maids to fight with, it's kind of lonely. You shouldn't take your brother for granted, even though he might be mean to you and pick on you. I know Touya does it because he loves you."

"Tomoyo… tell me something. Do you wish you had siblings?"

"Sometimes… having a best friend is fun, but there are just some things I can't confide in to anybody. I certainly won't tell Okaa-san most of these things… she just doesn't understand.  I wish I had a sister or a brother… someone to talk to. I mean, it's kind of lonely walking around that house without any one to talk to… besides the servants and Okaa-san's employees who treat me like I either walk on water or I'm the lowest life form to grace the earth."

"Tomoyo…"

"What?"

"Honestly… I don't think you're missing out on much. My brother is secretive, annoying, and a general pest when he wants to be."

"Hehe… Sakura… from an outsider's point of view, your brother loves you. A lot… why do you think he's so over protective?"

"Because he hates Syaoran, although I don't know why."

"I think your brother feels like Syaoran's taking something away from him… in this case, it would be you."

"Well, he doesn't have to _act_ like an ogre about it; it's not as if I'm going to disappear or run away from home with Syaoran or something. I just don't know why Onii-chan seems to think that it's perfectly fine for him to be involved in a relationship, but it's not ok for me to have a boyfriend."

"Sakura… you know that phrase Tsukishiro-san uses all the time? Well… I'm going to use it. It's a _sister-complex_.  It reminds me of this story Okaa-san used to tell me when I was little. There was an old man that had a daughter. The old man's wife had died several years earlier, just after the girl was born. Well… this girl was eventually supposed to marry a commoner in the village, but her father had different plans. She was all he had, and he was very lonely, and he wasn't about to give her up without a fight. The young commoner looking to marry the old man's daughter ended up having to prove his worth to the girl's father in a battle of wits, rather than a physical battle."

"What was the moral of this story again?"

"I think the point my mother was trying to get across was that sometimes, no matter how much someone loves you; someone else will eventually come along and have to prove their worth, on your part. I think… in order for your brother to leave Syaoran alone, that he will have to inevitably find a way to make himself worthy. I honestly don't think that your brother _hates_ Syaoran, per-se, but rather, he's scared of losing you to someone he doesn't think is worth the devotion you'll show toward them."

"Tomoyo-chan…"

"I think you'd better talk to your brother and ask him why he dislikes Syaoran so much. There can't be that many incorrigible differences between them. In fact, they act so much alike that one could pin them as siblings, if it weren't for the fact that Syaoran is Chinese."

"I know that much… and you're right, now that I think about it, they _do_ act very much alike. It's almost frightening actually."

"Do you feel better?"

"Maybe… I guess so."

"Will you talk to your brother?"

"I guess I can… and if I can't persuade him… I can always resort to talking to Yukito."

"Are you beginning to take lessons from me?"

"No… but I'll have to remember that."

"Hehehehehehe…"

"Thank you, Tomoyo. And you know what… I guess since you don't have any brothers and sisters… you can be mine. We're already best friends. You can come and talk to me whenever you want, ok? You also have my permission to kick Touya in the shins if he makes fun of you."

"I'll have to keep that in mind."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Silent's Notes: *Breathes sigh of relief* Phew! Finished.*Wipes sweat off of forehead* I feel rather accomplished for the moment, and now I have a little bit of ambition to finish Chapter two of "When the Sun Goes Down." It's becoming rather time consuming, more so than what I had anticipated. *Shrugs* Oh well… one thing at a time, right?

I made it over the word limit, amazingly. I was having problems with this earlier, and got stuck about halfway through… it didn't help that I have had plenty of distractions today. *Points at assortment of family members/friends loitering in house and attempting to read over shoulder* Blame it on my sister… it was her bat-mitzvah.

This did end up being between 750 and 810 words long. I'm not actually sure _how_ long it was, but hey, it was worth it. I definitely feel accomplished.

Thanks to: Tamchronin, as usual for her support. I really appreciate it!

And I'm off to work on "When the Sun Goes Down." If this sucks, oh well… it _was_ my first attempt at this writing style. I'm still pretty much a novice when it comes to the writing scene. I don't care if you hate it… just tell me what I need to fix and I'll try to keep it in mind for the next time I write. 

BTW… I'm kinda grounded off of the computer and had to upload from a disk at school… sorry for the tardiness. Tam gave me until today to get it up.

R&R **_please_**. Remember, reviews are the only salary that a fanfic writer can collect!


End file.
